FantasticFoursome
by Randomusername12
Summary: Well it's all in the title ;) Crabsticks, Amazingphil, Danisnotonfire, kickthepj


Fantastic Foursome…Foursome. –winkwink-

They were filming a video together, just a stupid joke. You see they were all sat on the hotel bed, and Chris and Pj had to move closer and closer into each other, as if for "gay chicken" they were supposed to back off and stop the video. However as they leaned closer to one another, Pj fell and accidently met Chris's lips with his own. They stayed like this, not breaking apart or even reacting. Neither of them seemed to mind too much, in fact after a few moments Pj lifted his hand to rest on Chris's shoulder. Chris sighed happily and Pj smiled into the kiss.

Phil and Dan watched, utterly stunned. Then things began to get a little more …heated. Chris pulled Pj on top of him, so that Pj was now straddling his hips. Chris ran his warm tongue over Pj's lower lip positively begging for entrance. Pj granted enthusiastically, exploring his (now lover's) hot mouth. Slowly at first Pj grinded his hips into Chris, Both of them were moaning loudly. They seemed not to care that their two best friends could see everything they were doing

Dan began to grow hard, just watching this scene unfold. He let slip a low moan, only to blush scarlet. He looked at Phil and jumped in surprise. His best friend was biting his lip and palming himself through the too tight skinnies he wore. The sight aroused Dan tenfold. He needed to get off and NOW

"Need help with that?" Dan asked gaining confidence, leaning over. "Wha…ok" confusion was immediately replaced with a grin as Dan began to undo his belt. He shimmied off the tight fabric. As the younger began to run his hand lightly over Phil's growing erection, Chris and Pj sat up slightly to watch. Looking at each other briefly, they then proceeded to remove their own shirts and trousers. Pj started to slide Dan's trousers down his legs and Dan kicked them off, they hit the floor, along with all their other clothes. When they were all just left in their boxers, Chris moved over to Phil as Pj worked on Dan. Pj pulled Dan's boxers off roughly and ran his tongue along Dan's stiff erection; this caused Dan to emit a delicious moan. Pj took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he took Dan deeper and deeper until he hit the back of his throat. Pj moaned, causing reverberations to run down Dan's sensitive skin. His hips bucked involuntarily.

Chris was kissing down Phil's body. Nipping and sucking at Phil's most sensitive spots, Phil moaned and mewled in response. Eventually he reached Phil's throbbing erection, Chris smirked before taking Phil into his mouth; sucking hard. Dan was close however; Pj stopped and pulled Dan into a passionate kiss.

After a few moments, Dan broke away from Pj to place his lips on Phil's. Chris stopped what he was doing and moved so he could kiss Pj. "I want you to fuck me," Phil purred into Dan's ear. His cock twitched feeling his best friend's breathe on his hypersensitive neck. "Oh fuck yes," he panted pushing Phil roughly back onto the large bed. He squirms slightly as Dan presses a finger to his entrance, not used to the odd feeling. Dan pushed past the ring of tight muscles, waiting a few moments before adding a second scissoring and stretching.

When he decided that Phil was ready, he pulled his fingers away, earning a low whine from Phil caused by the sudden empty feeling.

Chris handed Dan a bottle of lube winking, before turning his attention back to Pj. Chris took Pj's cock into his hand and ran his thumb over the head, causing precum to leak from the tip. Pj moans grew louder as he neared climax.

Biting his lip, eyes rolling back into his head, Dan coated his thick member with lube. He lifted Phil's legs over his shoulders before trusting into Phil with one fluid motion. Phil cried out in pain but also in pleasure. Dan stayed still, letting Phil adjust to his size. A few moments later Phil rolled his hips, pushing Dan deeper; causing them to moan in unison. Dan Sped up his trusts angling them until "FUCK DAN!" Phil cried out. He positioned himself so he hit that little bundle of nerves with every trust.

Suddenly Pj yelled out as he came, covering his chest and Chris's hand with cum. He pulled Chris into a lazy, sleepy kiss. As they broke apart, Chris looked at Pj pleadingly. Pj smirked, wrapped his hand around Chris' member and began to jerk him off at lightning pace. Chris threw his head back against the covers, moaning louder that any of them as he peaked.

"C…close" Dan stuttered and Phil nodded; close himself. A few thrusts later Phil reached his orgasm, his walls tightened around Dan causing amazing friction that caused Dan to also, reach his peak. He collapsed, totally spent, panting. He gave Phil one final kiss before pulling out. This caused Phil to wince slightly.

Pj cuddled up to Chris, Dan and Phil, they all lay together coming down from their highs soon joined them. After a few moments Chris chuckled and said, "We should do gay chicken more often"


End file.
